galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ola
Ola is the guardian of the night and watcher over the elves of Ultramar, the guardians of the night. She is lady over the holy waters of the blue moon and all that it sees. Her light provides guidance for the elves she protects. As water gives life, so does she. History When the world split, the father of the elves, Kaelith, rose three watchers to the heavens to keep their eye on his children in the world when he was forced into the shadow. Home The Lady's plane is the Sea of Maji which resides partially within Sylvas and also contains the whole of the blue moon. Relationships Ola holds a close relationship with all of the elven deities, but is especially close with the other two watchers, Shoral and Sorin. Appearance and Emissaries Mortal representations of the deity and the prefered appearance. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Deity General description of the church including where and who worship. No great detail. Worshipers and Clergy The clergy of Ola wear loose fitting clothing that flows as they walk colored in one of various shades of the color of the sea. Nearly all of her clergy are women, but this is not a requirement. They speak to the people as her voice, and through them they give guidance and council to all who will listen. They are well loved in the communities for their gental healing touch. Howeve, much like water, they can be a destructive force if proviked. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Deific Obedience This obedience must be performed at night. Meditate on the flow of water and the light of Ola. Contemplate her phases and her affect on the tides and all the creatures of land that she affects. Spend an hour doing so and gain a +2 sacred bonus to Diplomacy, Heal, and Perception checks in dim or darker light. #'Water of the Moon (''Sp)' ''faerie fire 3/day, darkness ''2/day, ''aqueous orb 1/day #'Soothing Moon Aura (Su)' You can radiate soft silvery moonlight from your body at will as a free action, illuminating a 20-foot radius with dim light as a 2nd-level spell. For a number of rounds per day equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you have, you can intensify this light as a standard action. The intensified light suppresses darkness effects as per daylight heightened to a 7th-level spell, though it still creates only dim light. Furthermore, it suppresses all harmful compulsion, emotion, and fear effects in the area, as well as any harmful effects from madness. These rounds don’t need to be consecutive. You can deactivate the intensified aura as a free action. #'Vessel of the Moon (''Sp)' Once per day, you can cast ''divine vessel with a caster level equal to your character level. You can choose only the anarchic aspect, and you take on the form of the sea. Your skin turns blue as water, flows like the sea, and gives a faint glow like the moon above. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Darkness Domain Category:Healing Domain Category:Water Domain Category:Ultramar Elf Pantheon Category:Chaotic Good Deity Category:Moon Deity